


Not The Usual Pregnancy Complications

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Plausible Deniability [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cunnilingus, Emotional complications, F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly tells Arin about the baby. It's... complicated. A sequel toHeartbeats.





	Not The Usual Pregnancy Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



Holly shifted from foot to foot, rubbing her hands together.

She was in the Grump office - for once, entirely by herself. 

She was visiting Arin, and her anxiety was trying to force its way up and out of her throat.

Oh god.

Why was she so nervous?

This was Arin.

It wasn't as if she was... afraid or anything.

But she'd promised that she'd talk to him, as soon as she found out about the baby. 

Oh god.

Her stomach was churning... or maybe that was the baby. 

The baby, who was shifting inside of her, making the fabric of her shirt ripple, just a bit, like someone had released a weasel under her clothes.

... which made her go on a tangent, inside of her head, of the habit of putting ferrets in your pants, because of course she did.

Pregnancy always made her scatter brained

Which made it weird.

Sort of.

She'd be glad when she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Holly sighed, and she made to knock on Arin's door.

Only to have Arin open the door for her.

"Oh," said Arin, and he smiled at her, looking surprised. "Hi, Hols."

"Hi, Arin." 

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Holly, and she was blushing, just a bit, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"Of course," said Arin, and he ushered her inside. "Let me just... get you something to drink, hold on a sec."

"Thanks," said Holly. 

"Yeah, just... get comfy."

He put a hand on her belly, almost proprietary, and she tried not to frown.

Everyone was getting handsy about her belly.

She could... tolerate it with Arin, with Dan, with Suzy, with Ross. 

She'd long given up on having anything like personal space when it came to Wren. 

So here she was, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, rubbing her belly, as the belly nudged against her, gently.

She'd been practicing this in her head all day.

_The baby is Ross's._

No, that was too straightforward.

_Unfortunately, you're not the father._

But that wasn't unfortunate either, was it? Because she wanted it to be Ross's baby. 

_Maybe next time?_

Except she didn't think there'd be a next time.

She had never thought she would have a second child, let alone have a third one.

The idea of going through all of this again... oh god.

"Here you go," said Arin, and he was back with a glass of water. "I figured you might want some, since it's a heat wave."

"You're not the baby's father," Holly blurted out.

Arin blinked at her, processing what she said.

Then his face fell, like dominoes, all in a row, from his eyebrows down to his chin.

Oh god.

"Well," said Arin, and he smiled at her with such a fake expression that it almost hurt Holly's own face, "at least it's healthy, right?"

"Right," said Holly. 

Arin sat across from her - not next to her, like he had been.

He kept his hands away from her belly, too, and... damn.

She had been feeling over touched.

Now she wanted him again, to press herself against him, to kiss him and hold him and just... goddamn it.

Why was she feeling guilty?

She was overthinking this.

Goddamn it.

"Whose.. whose is it?"

"Well, mine, first foremost," Holly said, and maybe her tone was a little more sharp than she meant it to be.

"Right. Right. Sorry."

Arin winced. 

Holly did too, inside.

She shouldn't have snapped like that.

She was doing this all wrong.

"It's... Ross is the father. The genetic father, I mean. He's the father as well, obvious. Him and Dan. And I guess you'll be... an uncle, or something like that." 

"Right," said Arin, and yeah, his face was... definitely doing things.

Holly stifled a sigh.

She didn't have the energy for this.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it, too, in a weird way.

She was sorry that he was hurting.

She was sorry that he wanted something so badly, and wasn't getting it. 

But also... this was her body.

Hell, this was her _family_.

"It's fine," said Arin, and he smiled at her again. "Do you want to go get lunch together?"

And have to sit across a table at him, as he was sad in her general direction?

Fuck no.

"No, I've got lunch with Dan," she said, which wasn't technically a lie.

Dan had said to come over to the studio if she felt like lunch, and that counted, right?

Right.

Close enough for government work, as the saying went.

"Well, hope you guys have fun," said Arin. "Does... does Dan know about the baby being Ross's? Or, like... made with Ross's jizz, I should say."

"Yeah," said Holly. "He was, uh, he was there when I opened the letter."

"Right," said Arin. "Well. I should, uh, I should let you go for your lunch with Dan. You're eating for two and whatnot."

"Right," said Holly, and she drained her glass of water, then stood up slowly, opening her arms up for a hug.

He took her hand awkwardly and shook it.

... oh.

"I'll, uh... I'll see you later," he said, and then he was going around to sit at his desk, leaving Holly to stand there, slightly shell shocked.

"Right," she said, and she turned around, making her way out. 

* * * 

Holly cried in her car.

She knew, intellectually, that Arin was just disappointed. 

He'd always been bad at hiding his disappointment, and he hadn't actually been, like... mean about it.

Just brusque. 

So why was she so hurt?

She'd been more... emotional since she'd gotten pregnant, it was true.

... hell, she'd been more emotional since she'd had the miscarriage. 

But here she was, hugging herself, breathing heavily, rocking herself carefully in her front seat as tears tracked down her face.

What if Arin didn’t want to ever talk to her ever again?

What if he hated her?

God, she was crying harder, she had to be careful or she’d throw up, and she… needed to not do that, she needed to breathe through her nose, out through her mouth….

She leaned back into the seat, both hands on her belly, and the baby shifted under her hands, nudging against the pressure.

“We should go see Dan,” she told her belly, and she started the car, wiping her face.

Okay.

She could do this.

She’d tell Dan about it… eventually. 

* * *

Dan was glad to see her, when she waddled into the studio.

Brian was sitting on the couch, a notebook in his lap.

“I’m just saying,” Brian said, “I think we should go over - oh, hi Holly.”

“Hi,” said Holly, and she smiled at Brian.

Dan leaned down, and he kissed Holly’s forehead.

His hand, of course, went straight to her belly.

… which for some reason started up the waterworks again.

Oh god.

She was just… crying.

Ugly crying, right into his chest, great, heaving sobs that were leaving her whole body shaking as she tried to catch her breath, as she tried to get herself together, as Dan wrapped himself around her, his forehead against her temple, his hands on her back.

“Sh, sh, pigeon, it’s okay… it’s okay, I promise. Just tell me what’s wrong, it’s okay….” 

She sobbed into his shirt, and then there was another hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, to see Brian… offering her a tissue.

Which brought on a fresh wave of tears, and a hot wave of embarrassment, because… she was crying like this in front of Brian, oh god, what must he think of her?

… but no, Brian was used to her being overly emotional. And he probably knew what being pregnant could do to someone.

Okay.

So.

Holly sighed, and she blew her nose on the tissue, dabbed at her eyes.

“How about you two go get some lunch? I want to re-record something.”

“You sure?”

Dan glanced over at Brian, his expression worried.

“Yeah,” said Brian. “Bring me back a brownie or something.”

“Right,” said Holly, and she laughed wetly. “Sorry. I’m a mess.”

Brian shrugged.

“You’re making a person from scratch,” he pointed out. “If that isn’t enough to make people a little weird, I don’t think anything is.”

“I mean,” Holly said, “I was like this before I’d made any person from scratch.”

“It could be argued that you made yourself from scratch, if you wanted to get philosophical about it,” said Brian, hsi tone thoughtful.

Holly gave another wet, hiccuping laugh.

“Point taken,” she said, and she wiped her nose on the back of her hand. “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” said Brian, and he patted her on the shoulder. “Now go have lunch.”

“Right,” said Holly. 

Dan took Holly’s hand, squeezed her fingers, and then she was leaning against him, and she was sighing.

It was going to be okay.

It was all going to be okay.

* * * 

“Do you, uh, do you want to talk about what it was that was bothering you?”

Dan was eating a tuna salad sandwich.

Holly was eating a salad.

“I was… I told Arin. About the fact that Ross is the biological father, I mean. And he was upset.”

“Oh god, was he a jerk about it?”

“Oh, no,” said Holly, and she rubbed her belly carefully, her eyes nearly rolling with pleasure when she took a bite of a piece of an orange, the sweetness exploding on her tongue like a sunrise.

“No? Soi why are you so upset?”

“I mean,” said Holly, “barring the fact that a passing breeze can make me cry these days, he was just… upset, and I felt guilty for upsetting him.”

Dan shrugged.

“I guess?”

“I dunno. Are you upset that it’s Ross’s baby?”

“I was a little bit,” said Dan, and Holly glanced at him, surprised. 

That was unexpected.

“Really?”

“For, like, a day,” said Dan. “I mean, we already had a baby together, and she’s great. I think… I think that Ross is gonna be a great dad. A biological dad, I mean. He’s already a great dad to Wren - he’s gonna be a great dad to whoever that is.”

He indicated her belly.

She sighed, leaning back. 

“I almost want to apologize to Arin,” she said, “but then I get mad at him for making it all about him, and I think that _he’s_ mad at himself for being selfish as well, which just makes it a big mess.”

“Yeah,” said Dan, his tone sympathetic. “And you know what Arin can be like.”

“Yeah….”

“So,” said Dan, “do you want me to talk to Arin?”

“No, no,” Holly said quickly. “I mean, um, I appreciate it, but this is between me and him, and I don’t want him to feel like he’s being ganged up on or anything.”

“You sure?”

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry about it,” said Holly, making a faintly dismissive gesture. 

“Yeah, but I’m offering to help,” said Dan, and he took her hand and kissed the back of it, right over her knuckles.

She flushed, but smiled at him. 

How could she not?

“How are you feeling, other than dealing with Arin’s tantrums?”

“It wasn’t a tantrum,” Holly argued. “He was just… upset. He could have been a bit better about it… but….”

She shrugged.

“If you say so,” Dan said. “Do you have anything else fun planned?”

“I was thinking I’d do some streaming,” said Holly. 

“Yeah?”

“Take advantage of the relative quiet in the house, until Wren gets let out of school.”

“Right,” said Dan, and he grinned at her. “Got any fun pans?”

“Nothing especially fun-fun,” she said, and she leaned back in her seat, arching her back as much as she was able, making a face. 

She was already the size of a house - at least she was smaller than she’d been when she was this far along with Wren.

But Wren had been huge.

Maybe they’d have a normal sized baby.

As if anything in their family could be normal.

She grinned to herself, and then caught Dan’s eye. 

“What’s up?”

“Hm?”

“You’re just sitting there grinning to yourself. Not that I don’t like seeing you smiling, but….”

“You don’t think I’m communing with our child and the universe at large?”

She tried to make herself sound as hippie-dippy as possible, although she wasn’t sure if she was succeeding or not. 

Dan just gave her a look.

Holly burst out laughing - how could she not? 

He looked so… done with everything.

He’d picked it up from Ross of all people, and now Wren was picking it up as well.

She sighed again, her eyes sliding shut.

“You sure you want to be streaming? Maybe you should have a nap instead.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dan said. 

“Who’s gonna be picking Wren up from school?”

“I will,” said Holly. “Don’t worry.”

“Just because, you know, I’ve got the album, and I know Ross is going to be streaming as well, so… you know.”

“It’ll be fine,” Holly repeated. 

“Sorry,” said Dan. “I dunno why I’m so… anxious.”

“Maybe you’re picking it up from me,” Holly suggested.

“Maybe,” said Dan. “We should have a chill weekend.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. All of us can pile into the car, go to the park.”

“Going to the park doesn’t sound chill to me,” said Holly, making a face. “I’ll have to pee every five minutes.”

“Fair,” said Dan. “Well, if you want to just have the house to yourself for the weekend, me and Ross can take Wren to the science museum or something, and you can sleep in and take baths and commune with the birds.”

“... I like that plan,” said Holly, and she smiled, kissing Dan on the cheek. “You’re a good husband, you know that?”

“I do my best,” Dan demurred.

Holly rolled her eyes, nudging him with her foot.

He nudged her back.

“I should say something to Arin,” she said, and she sighed. 

“What, like tell him that he was a giant douche canoe?”

“He wasn’t a giant douche canoe,” Holly said. 

“Okay. A regular sized douche canoe.”

“Why are you so upset at him about this?”

“It’s….” 

Dan leaned back in his chair, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. 

“It’s?”

“He’s got a lot riding on that being his baby - had a lot, I guess I could say. And he wants it to be his baby, which I get. I guess… maybe he feels like an outsider in our family, because… he kind of is, I guess. Maybe he just wanted a chance to be part of something. Or maybe he just really wants a baby. I don’t know.”

“Has he not talked about it?”

“Not really,” said Dan. “I think he needs to sort himself out, honestly.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

Dan glanced at his phone, and made a face. 

“I gotta get going,” he told Holly. 

“Want me to drive you back?”

“Could you?””

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t willing to.”

* * *

Holly drove Dan back to the studio, then went home.

She sat down on the couch and she groaned, arching her back as the baby nudged against her.

She closed her eyes, her head beginning to pound, and she let the softness of the couch just swallow her up.

She’d only rest her eyes for a little bit.

* * *

Holly was woken up… some time later.

She didn’t know when, except that Arin was standing over her, and Wren was nearby, chattering at a mile a minute.

Arin looked… worried, guilty. 

He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

What was it with Arin and flowers, whenever he came over?

“Hi,” Holly said.

“Hi,” said Arin. 

“Why are you here?”

“You didn’t come to pick Wren up from school, Dan called me to go get her, I realized I’d been a tool and I got you some flowers to make up for it.”

“I don’t think you were a tool,” said Holly, and she stood up carefully, her back protesting.

She needed to pee, and her head was pounding. 

“But you’re okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Okay, good,” said Arin. “You should probably call Dan. He’s kinda worried.”

“Ross isn’t?”

“I mean, Ross is too. But Dan tends to worry more… dramatically.”

Holly laughed, and she grabbed her own phone.

… to see messages from Dan, Ross, and Wren’s school.

Oh god.

* * *

She called Dan first.

“Oh thank god,” Dan said. “You’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” she said. “I was, uh, I was more tired than I thought I would be. So I kinda sat down and just… slept.”

“As long as you’re okay,” Dan said, and he sounded relieved.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll text Ross - he’s still streaming.”

“Gotcha.”

“I love you, pidge.”

“Love you too, fuzz face.”

* * * 

Wren wasn’t mad at Holly, thank god.

Apparently she’d enjoyed the chance to keep playing on the school playground, even by herself. 

“What happened, Mommy?” 

“I fell asleep, Wren, I’m sorry.”

“Is it because of the baby?”

“Yeah,” said Holly. “The baby makes me tired. But I won’t let it happen again, okay?”

“Okay,” said Wren. “You didn’t… you didn’t forget me, did you?”

“Oh, Wren,” said Holly, and she bent down, taking each of Wren’s hands in her own, kissing each of Wren’s palms. “I’m not ever going to forget you. I promise. Okay?”

“... okay.”

Wren leaned against Holly, and Holly sighed. 

She hopefully hadn’t scarred Wren for the rest of her life.

… hopefully.

* * *

Wren ate her dinner - mac and cheese - and then she went up to her room, presumably to do… something.

Holly kept an ear open for any sounds that would be worrying, but things were quiet, more or less.

Occasionally, there would be a roll of cackling laughter, then more silence.

Arin sat at the table, and he stared down into his glass of water.

Holly at as well, eating a bag of potato chips.

They crunched.

“Suzy… Suzy has been talking about how she’s worried she doesn’t want kids,” Arin said, and his voice was flat.

“Oh?”

Oh god.

Holly didn’t have it in her right now to play therapist.

Especially between two of her partners. 

“It’s… it’s complicated,” Arin said. “But I, uh… I’ve been feeling… anxious about that. And I remember how upset you were about the miscarriage, and how… how happy Dan was, when Wren was born. And how excited.”

Holly nodded, iate another few chips.

What else was she going to say?

“I want… I know that I can be in your kid’s life, regardless of whether it’s made with my DNA or anything like that. But… I dunno.”

Arin heaved a sigh.

“You don’t know?”

“I was a total jerk,” said Arin. “And, uh, Suzy was pointing out to me, about how am I sure if I actually want to have a kid, or if I just like the idea of a kid.”

Holly made a vague agreement noise.

“Also, you know, she’d be the one who’d have to deal with the whole being pregnant thing, and I’ve been thinking of it as some… ego thing for me, also.”

“I mean,” Holly said, before she could stop herself, “you are _ego_ raptor.”

Arin groaned, a long, heartfelt sound, and he slid down into his chair, covering his face with both hands.

“I’m having a deep emotional breakthrough… thing, and you’re making bad jokes?”

“When else am I gonna make bad jokes? At appropriate times?”

Arin snorted… then began to giggle. The giggle turned into laughter - intense, almost hysterical laughter, hard enough that he was bent in two, panting like he’d been running a race. 

He was laughing so hard that Holly was faintly worried… and then Wren poked her head in, looking nervous. 

“Mommy?”

“What’s up, Wren?”

“Is… is Kitty okay?”

Arin gave an awkward thumbs up, still panting.

“Go play, honey.”

“... okay,” Wren said, but she was still giving the both of them a bit of a side eye as she went back upstairs towards her room.

“She’s a good kid,” Arin said, after he’d taken a slug of his water. 

“I do my best,” said Holly, “but it’s mostly on her.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

He sighed, and then he came around the table, reaching out and taking her hand in his, squeezing her fingers.

“I’m sorry for being a douche,” he said. “Can I make it up to you?”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me,” Holly assured Arin.

He reached out cautiously, his hand hovering over her belly. 

She put her hand on top of his, and pressed his hand against her belly.

The baby shifted, pressing against the pressure, and Holly made a face.

That was… uncomfortable.

There was a look of… longing on Arin’s face, a look that she couldn’t entirely understand.

It looked almost like...longing.

Envy.

“Do you ever wish you were… different?”

His voice was very quiet.

“Different?”

“Never mind,” Arin said. 

He cleared his throat, his big, warm hands on her belly. 

“I mean, if you want to talk about it, we can talk about it.”

“I want… sometimes I want stuff that isn’t possible,” Arin said, and he was blushing. “But it’s not… it’s not important.”

“Why isn’t it possible?”

“Complicated reasons,” Arin said. 

Holly looked up at him, frowning.

There was… something going on - she was missing something important.

But then again, it seemed like Arin might have been missing it too. 

It was… complicated.

She didn’t have it in her to pull it out of him.

“Want to go on a date?”

“A date?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “I’ll take you out to dinner, then I’ll rub your back and your feet.”

“Let me see how Ross and Dan feel about it,” Holly said, and she leaned against Arin, the dome of her belly against his.

“I’d like to have a date with you, at least before the baby is born.”

“That should be doable,” said Holly.

“And… I’ll still love it,” said Arin, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah?”

“Well, duh,” said Arin, and he snorted. “How could I not?”

Holly blushed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“For what?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m being awkward.”

Arin shrugged.

“We’ve been some flavor of together for… what, six years now?”

“Sounds about right.”

“We’re a little past awkward.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

Dan and Ross came home, and Arin went to his own home.

Dan fussed over her - he’d been genuinely worried about her - of course he had been, Ross had been too - but they weren’t mad at her, thankfully.

...she’d been worried about that, more than she thought she would be.

“Maybe we should take a bit of a break from you being the one to pick up Wren after school,” sadi Dan. “At least, until the baby is born.”

“I’ll be fine,” Holly told Dan, trying to sound firm as Ross bustled around, reheating the leftovers for dinner. “How was your stream?”

“Pretty good. That weirdo with the sneeze thing showed up.”

“What, again?”

Dan made a face.

“Yeah, they keep showing up for some reason.”

“Maybe you just need to stop sneezing so much,” Holly teased.

“I don’t do it on purpose!”

It was a bit odd, to be eating dinner without Wren, but… well, they’d been coming home late, and Holly was hungry again.

The baby sometimes felt more like a black hole under her navel, rather than an actual developing human.

Just a thing that was producing hormones and making her hungry.

“Would you guys be okay with me having a date with Arin while you’re off with Wren on Saturday?”

“Can we have a date the weekend after that?”

Dan was looking slightly nervous, the way he always did when they talked about relationship stuff.

“Sure,” said Holly. “What do you wanna do?” 

“I’ll figure it out when I get there,” said Dan, and he stretched. “You get that good dick!”

“Are you implying that I give bad dick?”

Ross was pouting, still wearing oven mitts.

“You give great dick,” Dan assured Ross. “What are you even worried about?”

“I can’t be self conscious about my theoretical dick skills?”

“I mean, they’re not so theoretical,” said Holly, indicating her belly. “Evidently.”

“... fair enough,” said Ross, and then he put both hands on Holly’s belly, speaking directly to him. “Whose Daddy’s little proof of his inherent masculinity?”

“... oh my god,” Holly said, and she swatted away Ross’s hands.

“Who’s gonna prove that I have a working penis? Who’s gonna prove I give good dick?”

“I mean,” said Holly, “in fairness, you don’t actually have to give good dick to knock me up. Just working dick.”

“Doesn’t “good” imply working?”

“You’re being a pedant,” said Holly, and she took a bite of her casserole.

“What else am I gonna be?”

“A whole lot of things,” said Dan, sliding to sit at the table with them.

Ross snorted, and Holly grinned, and then they were eating again, enjoying the companionable silence.

* * *

Holly made sure to stay awake enough to pick up Wren, for the next few days. 

She also flirted with Arin. 

Full on obnoxious flirted, down to cute selfies and dumb pictures.

The two of them had never really done the whole… flirting thing. 

It was kinda fun, in a silly way.

She didn’t always… work that way, but when she did… it was nice. 

* * *

The weekend came.

Holly slept in, woke up to an empty house and a note that everyone had gone off “on an adventure” to the movies and the park.

Which gave her… a few hours.

She was still in her pajamas when Arin came over.

She probably should have dressed a little nicer - make Arin feel like he was appreciated, or something like that, but… fuck it.

He smiled at her, in her tank top and shorts, and he leaned down to kiss her.

He kissed her, slow and soft and sweet, and she sighed, leaning into him, holding on to the shoulders of his shirt.

“Hey, Hols?”

“Mm?”

He was kissing down her neck, and his beard and his mustache were ticklish.

Her belly was right up against his, and the baby would shift occasionally, pressing against his. 

“I really, really want to make you cum a few times,” he told her, “and… then I’d like you to ride my cock. And then maybe rub your back and we could go out and eat lunch?”

“Yeah? I could, uh, I could live with that,” said Holly. “You’ll throw yourself on that grenade?”

“Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated,” Arin said, his tone grave. 

“We should probably get out of the foyer first,” said Arin, and he pronounced it with an “r,” which got Holly giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Foe-yer,” Holly said. 

“That’s what we’re in, isn’t it?”

“You mean the foe-yay?”

She made a point of greatly exaggerating the pronunciation. 

Arin snorted, and he kissed the top of her head.

“You and your fancy words,” he said. “Take me to your bedroom so you can sit on my face.”

“You want me to sit on your face, when I’m this pregnant?”

“Totally,” said Arin.

“I’ll smother you.”

“Then I’ll die happy.”

“Oh my god, Arin,” Holly groaned.

“Mmm?”

“You’re the worst. You’re the actual worst.”

“You are married to _Ross_ and then you say that I’m the worst?!”

“... fair. You’re the second worst, then.”

“I can live with that.”

* * *

Holly didn’t end up sitting on Arin’s face.

She was a bit too nervous to go that far - both out of worry about smothering him, and of losing her balance. 

So she lay flat on her back, legs spread wide, and he licked and sucked and kissed her, ate her out until she couldn’t even remember her own name, sobbing up to the ceiling. 

His tongue was circling her clit, and his lips were gentle against her labia, until he was fucking her with his tongue, and his nose was right up against her clit.

She wanted to grab his hips, hold him in place, and grind her whole cunt up into his face, but… that wasn’t really an option.

Not with her gravid belly in the way.

So she held on to her own hair and sobbed and gasped, as he licked her and licked her, as she came again and again and again.

When he finally came up for air, he had a curly hair on his cheek, and a slightly dazed expression.

His beard was soaked.

“You look like a glazed doughnut,” Holly told him.

“I do my best,” said Arin.

Holly snorted, spreading her legs wider.

“I want you to ride my dick,” Arin said.

“You don’t wanna do it like this?”

She gave a little hip shimmy.

“Nope,” Arin said, and then his fingers were sliding inside of her, pressing on her g-spot, and her hips were rocking forward, trying to press into his hand.

“God,” Holly mumbled, and her hands were tangled in her hair again, as he looked at her over the curve of her belly, and he smiled at her.

“C’mon,” he said, his voice thick, and he was kicking his shorts off, completely bare from the waist down. 

He sat on the bed, and then he paused.

“Do you want condoms?”

She shrugged.

“A bit late for that now,” she said. 

He shrugged. 

“You never know,” he said, and he spread his legs wider.

She straddled him, the head of his cock wet and hot against the underside of her belly.

… this was how she’d had sex with Dan, right when they’d gotten married in his parent’s shul. 

And now she was straddling Arin, and she was kissing him, as he carefully guided his cock inside of her, and she was… slowly sinking down onto it, her eyes sliding shut, her mouth falling open.

God… he was thick.

He was lovely and thick, filling her up like this, and the baby inside of her prodded towards him, and he had her hips in his hands, and he was rolling his hips forward and up.

“God,” Arin groaned. “God, fuck, Hols… you feel so… fuck!”

He kissed her, and then they were pressed closer to each other, her forehead against his, kissing him, gently, almost quietly.

“I’m sorry it’s not your baby,” she said, and why had she said that, when they were in the throes of passion? 

“It’s… it’s okay,” Arin said, and he was kissing along her neck now, and maybe he was sweating, or maybe he was crying, or maybe it was both, but did it matter?

“I know it’s not, it’s… oh, fuck, right _there_ , please….”

“It’s not like we can do anything about it,” Arin said, and he sounded a little sad. “It’s okay. I promise. I… I love you. I promise, I love you, even if it’s not my baby, even if it’s not a human baby, it’s still your baby, and I love you, and i’ll love it - I love it already, I… oh… fuck, Holly!”

She came around him, rather unexpectedly. 

Where had that come from?

Did it matter?

She shook and spasmed, clasping him tightly inside of her, and then he was grabbing her by the hips, fucking into her, and he was pulsing, and then he was cumming in her, hot and sticky.

“Oh,” he said quietly, right in her ear. “Fuck, Hols.”

“Y’know… I feel… I feel… similar.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I love you.”

She wasn’t looking into his face as she said it, because… well, she was a bit too awkward for that. 

“I love you too.”

“... I need to pee.”

“Oh, pregnancy,” Arin said, and he looked amused. 

She kissed him again, and the baby rolled inside of her, and she sighed. 

Oh. 

This was all… it was complicated. 

But it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
